bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 194 (Guppy Scout Teamwork)
Production Molly's Dance Party Vacation at Guppy Scout Campsite in Canada The Guppies's Wildlife Forest Project Trivia The guppies no longer wear their normal outfits.They wore Guppy Scout Uniforms The genies we're the only ones seen in their own outfits Cast # Britt McKillip as Leah # Zachary Gordon as Zach # Bailey Gambertoglio as Molly # Eva Bella as Glimmer # Isabella Crovetti Cramp as Chloe # Jacob Bertrand as Gil # Fred Tatasciore as Mr Grouper # Erica Lindbeck as Mrs. Grouper # Marleik Mar Mar Walker as Goby # Jet Jurgensmeyer as Nonny # Tori Feinstein as Oona # Grace Kaufman as Deema # Darren Frost as Evan # Scott McCord as Lucas # Carter Hayden as Rupert Boris and Julia have no speaking lines but they're seen cheering when the guppy scouts got the badge back from Rupert Transcripts Both: "It's us." Zach: "Zach." Leah: "And Leah." Both: (Laughing). Zach: "It's summer." Leah: "And today school will be out for the summer." (Episode opens up to Zach and Leah getting ready for school.Today was the last day of school before the summer.) Zach and Leah's Dad: "Kids are you almost ready to go." Leah: "Almost dad." Zach: "We'll be down before you know it." Leah: "I can't believe it's the final day of school.Wow can you believe it Zach no more learning ever." Zach: "Well it is the start of summer vacation." Leah: "You're right." Zach and Leah's Dad: "Hey kids what are you guys gonna do during summer." Both: "We don't know." Zach and Leah's Dad: "How about after school closes for the summer Why don't you kids pack your things and head to Summer Camp." Both: "Great Idea." Leah: "Wow Summer Camp is the best thing to do ever." Zach: "It sure is." Leah: "The best time to do activities." Zach and Leah's Dad: "I remember your mother and I went to camp with the Acorn Scouts." Leah: "You guys were an Acorn Scout." Zach and Leah's Dad: "Yes.Look here's our old sashes." Leah: "Wow." Zach: "Neat badges." Leah: "Did they gave you these." Zach and Leah's Dad: "They didn't gave them to me.I earned them.This one was my favourite.The storytelling badge.I got when I told the greatest story ever told." Leah: "Can we wear it." Zach: "Can we." Both: "Please." Zach and Leah's Dad: "Of course guys." Leah: "So how do we look." Zach and Leah's Dad: "Like you guys getting ready for the last day of school." Leah: "We'll get ready for the last day of school." Zach: "But first we have to find our shoes." Leah: "Can you give us a little more time." Both: "Please." Zach and Leah's Dad: "Okay kids." Leah: "Imagine if our friends are at camp with us." Zach: "Yeah.That would be awesome." (The screen went up to the sun and it fades and Zach and Leah are standing near a flagpole.They're still wearing their sashes.) Zach: "Whoa look a flagpole." Leah: "Yeah." All: "Gup.Gup.Guppy Scouts." Both: "Molly." Molly: "Hi Leah.Hi Zach.Welcome to Canada.This is our annual Guppy Scout Campsite." Both: "Whoa.Wow." Zach: "Wow nice uniforms guys." Molly: "Thanks Zach." Gil: "Check it out guys.We're the Guppy Scouts." Leah: "Can we be Guppy Scouts too." Molly: "Of course.I see you already got your sashes on." Zach: "We do." Leah: "They are so Fintastic." Glimmer: "They are so so so pretty." Chloe: "I'll say." Molly: "C'mon guys.Let's roam around the campsite.Follow me." (The guppies followed Molly.) Molly: "As you guys can see.When you're Guppy Scouts you get to wear cool outfits and do cool stuff in the forest.Like go canoeing in the river.Roast food by the fire and we even get to sleep in tents." Both: "Cool." Category:Episodes Category:Zach And Leah's greatest adventures